My Dirty Little Secret
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: <html><head></head>Alec tiene un sucio secretito... Marco lo sabe, y está tan furioso con él que no dudará en revelárselo a Jane. My Dirty Little Secret... Who has to know? INCESTO</html>


Holaaa lectores!

Aquí tenéis un songfic que se me ocurrió el otro día escuchando esta canción recién descubierta, "My Dirty Little Secret", de American Rejects. El título significa "My sucio secretito", o algo así.

Bueno, a ver si os gusta.

* * *

><p>Marco estaba furioso. Muy furioso. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía nada, que casi le agradó comprobar su propia rabia. Alec, ese idiota al que había convertido Aro, había logrado lo imposible: enfurecerle.<p>

**Let me know that I've done wrong,  
>When I've known this all along,<br>I go around a time or two,  
>Just to waste my time with you.<strong>

Cuando al fin había logrado encontrar a una digna sustituta de Dídima, tras tantos años de búsqueda, el único problema era que ella era humana. Pero eso tenía fácil arreglo. Marco pensaba transformarla. Se lo había contado todo a ella, a Amanda, y no sólo había soportado la verdad, sino que estaba muy feliz porque Marco pensara transformarla. Marco había encontrado a su compañera ideal.

Pero entonces tuvo que llegar él, Alec, a estropearlo todo. Había encontrado a Amanda en los pasillos. Ella se había perdido en el enorme castillo, buscando la habitación de su amado. Alec iba a salir de caza, por una vez solo, pues su hermana estaba ocupada en una misión, y él estaba realmente hambriento. Así que, sin molestarse en preguntarle a aquella humana quién era y por qué estaba allí, se alimentó de ella.

**Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
>Find out games you don't wanna play,<br>You are the only one that needs to know...**

Cuando Marco se había enterado, había montado en cólera, pero ya nada se podía hacer. Había perdido su oportunidad. Marco sabía que Aro no permitiría que matara a ese idiota que había echado por tierra su felicidad, pero aún así pensaba vengarse.

Nada más habían llegado los gemelos, recién convertidos, a la habitación central para que todos les dieran el visto bueno, Marco, con su don, había observado unas relaciones muy interesantes... En un principio, había pensado en mirar las relaciones de los dos, pero en cuanto vio las de Alec, no necesitó nada más. Gracias a su don, supo que Alec estaba perdidamente enamorado de... su hermana Jane.

Marco se lo había guardado durante siglos, pero ahora pensaba vengarse. Se lo contaría a Jane, a ver que le parecía a ella. Así Alec sabría cómo era tener el corazón roto... Y acababa de encontrar su oportunidad. Jane había vuelto de su misión.

Aro y Cayo habían tenido que salir, pero Marco había insistido en quedarse, y lo había conseguido. Había llegado su momento. Marco se apresuró hasta llegar a la entrada, a donde Alec acababa de llegar. Jane estaba allí ya. Dio un pasito hacia ellos, sonriendo levemente.

-Jane, Alec.-les llamó Marco rápidamente.- Venid conmigo. Ahora.

Mientras caminaban, Marco observó que Jane estaba de buen humor. Lo supo porque la bella vampira estaba cantando alegremente:  
>-<strong>I'll keep you my dirty little secret<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be  
>just another regret<br>Just another regret,**

**hope that you can keep it.  
><strong>**My dirty little secret.**

**Who has to know?**

Marco sonrió sádicamente. Cosas del destino. Aquello le vendría de perlas. "_Dirty little secret"_-repitió para sí.- _"Esto va a ser genial"_. Entraron en la habitación principal, donde la primera vez. Marco se quedó de pie y sonrió de nuevo. Empezó a hablar:

-Alec, tú sabes que lo que has hecho me ha disgustado mucho.

-Lo sé, Marco, puedes imponerme cualquier castigo que desees.-suspiró él.

-Ah, y lo haré.-rió Marco.

**When we live such fragile lives,  
>It's the best way we survive,<br>I go around a time or two,  
>Just to waste my time with you.<strong>

Jane los observaba sin decir nada, alzando las cejas. No entendía de qué iba todo aquello. Marco se acercó a Jane lentamente, disfrutando del momento:

-Jane... crees que tu querido hermano lo comparte todo contigo, ¿cierto? Incluso sus mayores secretos...

Alec empezó a sentir que algo iba mal. Y estuvo completamente seguro cuando Marco añadió:  
>-¿Qué era lo que cantabas antes, Jane? Dirty little secrets...-a Marco le brillaron los ojos.- ¿Quieres saber cuál es el sucio secretito que tu querido hermano te oculta?<p>

**Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
>Find out games you don't wanna play,<br>You are the only one that needs to know...**

Alec lo entendió todo. Con la mirada le suplicó a Marco que callara, que le perdonara, que le impusiera cualquier otro castigo, todo menos eso... Pero Marco le ignoró. Jane sí vio las miradas de su hermano, y, algo confundida, pues aún no entendía de qué iba la cosa, negó firmemente con la cabeza:

-No, no quiero saberlo. Si Alec no quiere que lo sepa, no tiene por qué contármelo.-murmuró ella.

-Oh, ¿en serio?-se burló Marco.- ¿No te pica la curiosidad, ni un poquito?

Lo cierto era que Jane sí quería saber lo que su hermano la estaba ocultando. Estaba molesta y algo dolida porque él no hubiera confiado en ella para contarle aquel secreto que parecía ser tan importante. Marco sonrió, satisfecho, y se volvió hacia Alec:

-¿Le vas a bloquear el oído a Jane, Alec?-preguntó.- ¿Serás tan cobarde?

**I'll k****eep you my dirty little secret  
>Don't tell anyone or you'll be<br>just another regret  
>Just another regret,<strong>

**hope that you can keep it.  
><strong>**My dirty little secret.**

**Who has to know?**

Pero Alec evitó su mirada, y también la de Jane. _"Todo está perdido"_.-pensó tristemente. Eso mismo pensaba Marco.

-Bueno, Jane.-terminó Marco.- Pues escúchame bien. El sucio secretito de tu hermano, que te lleva ocultando desde que erais humanos es que... ¡el muy idiota está total y completamente enamorado de ti!-exclamó.

Aquello paralizó a Jane. Marco soltó una carcajada y salió para que pudieran hablar a solas, aunque iba a estar escuchándolo todo a través de la puerta. Pero ellos estarían tan ocupados que no les importaría. En cuanto Marco abandonó la sala, apostándose ante la puerta sin que ellos lo supieran, Alec levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermana fijamente a los ojos, preparado para lo que ella pensara hacer y decir. _"Dolerá"_-suspiró Alec para sí.- _"Pero lo soportaré"_. Se mentía a sí mismo, y lo sabía.

**The way she feels inside  
>Those thoughts I can't deny<br>These sleeping thoughts won't lie  
>And all I've tried to hide<br>It's eating me apart  
>Trace this life back!<strong>

Jane se acercó lentamente a Alec. Pasito a pasito, con mucho cuidado, pues estaba tan sorprendida que podría incluso caerse. En cuanto estuvo frente a él, Alec empezó a hablar bruscamente:  
>-Sé que me odias, ¿vale? He traicionado tu confianza. Sé que sentirás asco de mí porque cada vez que tú me abrazabas para que te protegiera yo estaba pensando en otras cosas... Sé que...<p>

-Espera.-le interrumpió Jane.- Escúchame.

-No, Jane. Escúchame tú a mí.-Alec ya no tenía nada que perder.- Sé que si alguna vez me quisiste, desde luego esos sentimientos han desaparecido. Pero, por favor, ódiame si quieres, tortúrame, incluso mátame, pero no hagas como si esto no hubiera pasado nunca.

Jane le miró. Alec bajó la vista, incapaz de soportarlo más. Por eso, tan concentrado como estaba en su autocompasión y tristeza, que no vio ni oyó a su hermana acercarse más. Y, por lo tanto, estaba realmente asombrado cuando sintió los bracitos de su hermana en su cuello, y cómo ella le abrazaba tiernamente. Alec se aferró a ella. Estaba seguro de que sería la última vez que ella le dejaría hacerlo.

Jane se apartó levemente y apoyó los labios en los suyos. Alec dejó de pensar. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, atrayéndola hacia él, y le devolvió el beso dulcemente.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
>Dirty little secret<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.  
>Just another regret...<strong>

Jane se soltó de Alec y apoyó las manos en sus hombros. Alec la miró atentamente, deseando oír la razón por la que ella le había besado:

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-se limitó a preguntar ella.

-Soy un cobarde, Jane.-respondió Alec, apartando la mirada. No era eso lo que deseaba oír.- Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo.

Jane sacudió la cabeza y le acarició delicadamente la mejilla y la mandíbula. Alec cerró los ojos, disfrutando del sutil toque de su hermana. Jane se quedó quieta y apoyó la frente en la suya, como cuando eran pequeños. Acarició la nuca de su hermano con la mano derecha y la izquierda la colocó en su pecho.

-Eres un idiota, Alec.-dijo Jane, con tono cariñoso y algo distraída.

Alec no respondió. Aún estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la razón por la que ella le había besado. Sencillamente no lo comprendía.

-Alec.-le llamó suavemente Jane.- Mírame.

Alec la miró otra vez con desgana. Su mirada era increíblemente triste. Jane se inclinó sobre él y rozó los labios con los suyos de nuevo.

-Te quiero, ¿me oyes?-sonrió ella.- Así que deja de mirarme con esa cara de corderito degollado.

-¿Cómo?-jadeó Alec. Creía haber oído mal.

-A ver, sólo te lo diré una vez más, así que estate muy atento.-repitió Jane, con una preciosa sonrisa.- Te quiero.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,<br>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
>My dirty little secret,<br>Dirty little secret,  
>Dirty little secret...<strong>

Alec cogió todo el aire que le cabía en los pulmones. Se suponía que no era necesario para él respirar, pero ya empezaba a dudarlo. Soltó el aire muy lentamente mientras asimilaba la noticia.

-My dirty little secret.-sonrió Alec.

-Who has to know-añadió Jane, también sonriendo.

**Who has to know?  
>Who has to know?<strong>

Alec besó a su hermana como siempre había deseado. La cogió de la cintura con fuerza, por si no era más que una ilusión que se iba a evaporar, y salieron de la sala.

A Marco le hirvió la sangre cuando vio salir a los gemelos más juntos aún de lo que entraron. Por primera vez, miró las relaciones de Jane. _"¡IDIOTA!"_-exclamó para sí.- _"¿Qué te costaba comprobar si realmente Jane sólo le quería como a un hermano? Ahora lo has echado todo a perder, maldita sea"_.

Dio un puñetazo en la pared, rabioso. Pero mientras, Alec llevaba a su hermana hasta su habitación, cogiéndola de la cintura y susurrándole algo al oído que la tenía muy ensimismada.

Marco se volvió para verlos marchar.

-Bueno.-dijo pensativamente para sí en voz alta.- No tienen por qué ser los únicos en disfrutar de este sucio secretito.-Marco sonrió.- Who has to know?-se preguntó, canturreando.

Y se alejó. No pensaba decirle nada a Aro ni a Cayo. Sería su sucio secretito, y sería él el único en disfrutarlo. Al fin había algo que le despertara de su apatía. Comparado con eso, la muerte de Amanda no significaba nada. ¡Lo que se iba a divertir!

Claro que los gemelos tendrían que hacer algunas cosas para él si no querían que toda la guardia supiera su sucio secretito. Bueno, ya tendría tiempo para eso... De momento, dejaría que Alec y Jane disfrutaran, y luego ya vería lo que les pedía que hicieran...

Ah, sí. Un sucio secretito, dos sucios secretitos... ¿Pero qué importaba? Tal vez hubiera alguno más. A Marco hacía tiempo que nada le importaba. Ya tenía con qué entretenerse. Ah, sucios secretitos...

**I'll k****eep you my dirty little secret  
>Don't tell anyone or you'll be<br>just another regret  
>Just another regret,<strong>

**hope that you can keep it.  
>My dirty little secret.<strong>

**Who has to know?**


End file.
